The function is: To provide Program Investigators with a complete cell culture and isolation delivery service, and with electron and fluorescence microscopy expertise, to facilitate completion of their specific aims. This Core will: 1. Achieve economy of scale and quality assurance through centralized cell and tissue processing. Provide technical expertise, consultation and training in cell isolation and culture, electron microscopy and fluorescence microscopy. 2. Coordinate the design and execution of cell-, electron microscopy- and fluorescence microscopy-based experiments.